Because You Can't
by Majorelle
Summary: Sequel to 'Would You': Leaf's shooter still has not been found, and Ash has left to find his and Leaf's father—still engaged to Tessa. Tessa has gotten in a car crash and is paralyzed. Will Paul come back from the Navy after five years? And Drew has come back to Maplewood, but is unaware of it's current events. Also, where is May? CS, IS, ORS, SSS, SS, PS, and OCxOC
1. Recap!

**Hey people! Here's the sequel to 'Would You?'! If you have not read it, go read it now! **

****I Do Not Own Pokémon****

* * *

_**Recap: **_

* * *

_Leaf's shooter still had not been found. _

* * *

_"I'm joining the Navy," Paul cheerlessly replied. _

_"The..Navy..?" Dawn slowly said, as she tried to process what her body was reacting to, but not her brain. Paul climbed onto his train and before the doors closed, he said, "Bye Berlitz."_

* * *

_"I'm moving." Drew told May. May's heart stopped. She now knew what Dawn was feeling. But she didn't cry. There was no guarantee about seeing Paul again for Dawn, but Drew was just moving. She would see him again, right? _

_"And May," Drew started, "I might never come back." _

* * *

_"Hey Tessa!" Ash said to her with a cheery smile. _

_"Oh hey Ash," Tessa replied acknowledging his presence. _

_"Do you want to go on a date sometime?" Ash asked her. _

* * *

_"I won't. May, I will always stay by your side," He said pulling her back to face him. He then resumed speaking, "May, I love you, will you go out with me?"_

* * *

_"And another thing, you and Leaf are adopted," Delia told him. Ash just looked at her, he didn't seem surprised, but one thing did boggle him, "Mom, if Leaf and I are adopted, how come you have an engagement ring?" _

_Delia sighed again, "I was going to get married after adopting you and Leaf. The man who I was going to marry was actually your and Leaf's real father. He left before we got married." _

_"So," Ash started as he stood up from the bench, "He could still be out there?" _

_Delia nodded, "Don't tell Leaf, she doesn't know, and I don't want her to." Ash nodded, and left. The second Ash was out of sight, Delia cursed herself and started coughing up more blood. She had lung cancer, and she didn't tell Ash. _

* * *

_Leaf swallowed hard, "Nick, I don't think we should be together anymore…" _

_"Is there a reason you're breaking up with me?" He asked. _

_Leaf nodded, "There's many reasons, you don't really love me, you love someone else, and so do I." _

_"And who is it that I love besides you?" _

_Leaf stood up, "I don't know, but I know it's not me. When you love someone as much as you do, then there's someone else who will love you the same, I just know it." Nick nodded and stood up to face Leaf. _

_"I'm sorry we couldn't work out," Leaf apologized. She then tip-toed for one last kiss—smiled at him—and then left him. _

* * *

_Ash was leaving. He told Tessa that he was going to go find his and Leaf's real father, but not before giving her Delia's engagement ring. He told her it was a promise ring. That when he came back—he would marry her on the spot—it really did prove to Tessa how much he loved her. That pained Tessa. _

_She quickly looked up and swerved out of the mini van's way. She would've gotten into a car crash if not. But while swerving she lost control of the car, and the roads were so slippery, she ended up flying off a ledge… _

_The next day, Tessa woke up in the hospital. May, Leaf, Nick, and Brendan were there. Her parents were phoned about the accident. Her blue little Prius was totaled. And more depressing news came her way, she was paralyzed. She would forever stay in a wheelchair… But one more thing worried her; would Ash marry her the way she was?_

* * *

_May stepped back, realizing she was standing on the very place where her mother died. Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her! She turned around and was instantly knocked out by something! Days and weeks went by, no sign of May. All of May's friends finally put up a missing ad for her, and posters too. May was gone... _

* * *

_Drew?" Tessa asked in astonishment as he walked up to her. Drew seemed to have matured facial-wise and he grew too. "Where's May?" He asked her. _

_Tessa's eyes went to the floor, and she was about to started crying. "She's missing Drew. Will you help find her!?" Tessa begged. _

_"She's missing? She's probably just looking for food somewhere." Drew said as he smirked and flicked his hair. Tessa shook her head wildly, "No, Drew! May's been missing for weeks! It's like she vanished!" _

_Drew's expression from arrogant and smirking switched to seriousness. "So you want me to help?" Drew asked. _

_Tessa's voice broke and she moved closer to Drew in her wheelchair. "Would You?" _

* * *

**Wow, so I have a ton to cover in this sequel… So the recap was basically all the important stuff from different chapters together. I'm sorry, I felt like I needed to recap so I could start the next chapter! Hahaha *laughing uneasily if you didn't notice* And geez, that's a lot of lines O.O!**

**You don't have to review. There's absolutely no point of that. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! :) I've been so depressed lately. One of my good friends left me on FF recently. :[ I wish she would come back, I really do. But no! *Shaking my head vigorously* I shouldn't start off my first chapter with such a mood! Hey, what do you call a box full of ducks? A box of qauckers! Haha! So cheesy! That's the spirit Relle! *Just realized I'm speaking to myself* Oh… Crap… *Cricket sounds* I must look like I need to be put in a mental hospital… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon **

* * *

**Chapter One: Current Events**

* * *

Tessa begged as much as she could before hearing Drew's reply. But Drew, being Drew, accepted, but not whole-heartedly. "What happened to you?" Drew asked finally noticing her wheelchair.

Tessa let off a small painful smile, and Drew took that as his answer. Tessa motioned him to follow her into town, which he did. Tessa and Drew stopped at the Berlitz's house, where everyone was.

Drew walked in, while Tessa rolled in, and they instantly became the spectacle of the room. Drew was scanning the room—all he saw was Nick, Dawn, Leaf, Delia, and, Brendan. Brendan's eyes flashed at him, and Drew's did the same. There was a beat of silence before Dawn exclaimed, "Well! Drew's back!"

Delia stood up uneasily. "I think I'll go get everyone some drinks," she said exiting the room.

* * *

Nick, knowing that Drew has no idea what has happened in Maplewood since he left, brings Drew outside to explain.

"So, how've you been Drew?" Nick asked him stretching.

"Fine. Seattle isn't all it's cracked up to be." Drew replied.

"Seattle huh? Well, as you can see, Maple's missing and there's been a lot of changes." Nick said rubbing the back of his neck, obviously anxious to tell Drew about May and Brendan.

Drew nodded as Nick continued. "And, Maple and Birch are engaged…" He slowly said, peering down at the ground.

Nick's last few words got to Drew's ear, "What?" Drew said, "Whatever, why should I care?"

Drew flicked his bangs and walked away, hiding his clenched fists.

* * *

Tessa came outside, only to run into Nick. The situation was awkward. Nick and Tessa barely looked at each other since her confession, and that was five years ago! And this is no joke, but Nick was actually shocked when he heard Tessa started dating Ash, even more so when they told everyone they were engaged.

Was Nick possibly growing jealous of Ash? No. He loved Leaf for as long as he could remember, right? Tessa in a wheelchair didn't mean a thing to Nick. All that mattered to him, was that she was the same perky girl he competed with in school.

* * *

Everyday, Dawn had started hyperventilating for no reason. Ever since Paul left, her hyperventilating was so bad it would sometimes knock her out from the lack of oxygen.

"Hey Dawn," Leaf said walking towards her. "Are you going to still leave Kenny hanging? I mean, he's asked you out persistently, and I don't think Paul is-"

"Shut-up Leaf!" Dawn screamed. "He will come back! He will. I just..I just know it…" She calmed down, and peered back at the vase she was filling with water. Dawn's and Leaf's friendship had never been the same since Leaf took Nick away from Tessa, and Dawn knew that Leaf meant well by trying to suggest Kenny, but it was too soon. It may have been five years since Paul left, but to Dawn, it still felt like yesterday. Just thinking about it would make Dawn shiver.

* * *

One month ago, May was kidnapped. While standing in the clearing where her mother died, she was knocked out.

A few hours later, she awoke to find herself in a dark secluded cave, bound to a metal chair with her hands tied behind her. Her legs were also tied to the legs of the chair.

"Psshhh, hey, what do you think the boss wants us to do with her?" A feeble female voice whispered from the shadows. From the sound of the girl's voice, she seemed too kind to be doing kidnapping work.

"I don't know. Leave me alone, you wimp!" A harsher male voice told her. "I don't even know why you were hired, someone like you should be in college doing something with her life!"

"Well, I needed the money, my mom's sick and all…" The girl's voice lowered and became solemn and gloomy. "And what's your excuse?!" The girl demanded, recovering from her previous distress.

"My excuse-" the boy started, but was soon interrupted by someone even harsher and more nasty sounding than himself.

"Quiet you two! She's awake now!" A very much older man's voice appeared, and directed the two young adults.

May heard it all anyway. Unsure of what was going to happen to her, she kept quiet. But, then she swallowed hard, and said, "Who are you people, and what do you want with me?"

"Hahaha," the man laughed as a small lantern was lit and put in the middle of the room, "it's not what I want, it's what he wants."

Soon, a figure came walked into the light of the lantern. May heard the footsteps, and they somehow were in sync with the sounds coming from the limestone that dripped. May's eyes widened as she now clearly saw who was standing in the light. "Mr. Birch!?" May exclaimed.

* * *

**Wow. So anyway, I've noticed viewers are not happy with how I ended 'Would You?'. It was not my fault it was rushed and it ended like that! I was freaking 8 years-old and I stopped writing the story when I was at that part! Now, this sequel, is completely 100%, from my mind right now! **

**`'`Review`'`**


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: It's been a while since I've updated. For most writers, it's if you take a while to update you get more reviewers, followers, etc. Whereas for me, it's if I don't update soon, I lose followers and viewers. I think I've lost a majority of the people I had when I was writing 'Would You?'.

Anyway, school is just around the corner for me. Starts on the 27th. Super excited! Woot! (That's sarcasm if you didn't notice.) So, I'm going to try and get this wrapped up before then, but I promise I won't make it rushed. I read through 'Would You?' over a billion times, and it was really rushed. That's what I get for writing a story when I was eight. -.-'

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"Mr. Birch!?" May flabbergasted.

"Well, hello May, fancy meeting you here," he said. Walking towards the other man, he handed him a black duffle bag, and said, "Good work Giovanni."

Giovanni, said man, nodded. May was very confused. Why was Mr. Birch, her soon to-be father-in-law, kidnapping her? It made no sense.

"What is this all about!?" She huffed.

"Tch, tch, tch. Why are you upset Ms. Maple? You shouldn't treat people who will soon be family like that." He said, wiggling his index finger scoldingly.

"You know, May," he started, "you really remind me of your mother and father."

"What about them?" May said. "Where are you going with this?"

"Oh, nothing. I just thought out loud for second." Mr. Birch waved her off. He walked towards Giovanni, and said, "tell your grunts to take her away!"

Giovanni snickered, "but you know that will cost you more."

"Pfft, do I care?" He sneered.

"Okay. Lyra! Silver! Take her!" Giovanni ordered. Lyra quickly bolted up, and walked towards May, while Silver reluctantly followed.

Lyra stood in front of May and said to her, "I'm sorry, but we have to put this on so you don't scream for help." Lyra then applied a thick strip of duct tape to May's mouth, and she and Silver carried her away.

"Why do you need to bother with their daughter? Didn't you feel satisfied enough by killing the Maples and slandering her name?" Giovanni asked Mr. Birch.

"I don't feel satisfied. More trauma needs to be executed." He replied, walking away. "Besides," he started, "I know you're not satisfied with the Ketchums, that's why you shot their daughter."

"Tch. Who cares? Enough about that, how long are we keeping the girl?"

"Until she's gone mad."

* * *

Lyra and Silver brought May to what looked like a cottage far, far in the forest, but the inside was all metallic and and iron. Behind a wooden bookcase, was a lever. Lyra pulled the lever, and the bookcase moved to reveal a small room with a bed, bathroom, and drawers, but no windows.

Silver threw May into the room. Lyra became angry with how he treated May, and reamed him out of the cottage.

While untying May's ankles, wrists, and legs, she said to her, "I'm sorry, Silvy is a bit harsh sometimes, but he's okay when you get to know him."

About to tear off the duct tape, she exclaimed, "I almost forgot! If I don't chain you to the bed frame, the boss will get angry with me."

Lyra brought out a large chain and lock on both ends. She tied one end on May's ankle, and locked it, while she tied the other to the bed frame, and also locked that.

"Okay, that looks about right."

"Mmmhm hmmehm!" May mumbled through the duct tape. "Oh, right! I forgot about your duct tape too. Sorry, this is going to hurt a bit."

Lyra grabbed hold of the duct tape and RIPPED it straight off. May wanted to scream, but she couldn't. Her voice had gone hoarse from trying to scream while she was outside with Silver.

"Thank you," May said with her crackly voice. Lyra frowned and sighed. "You shouldn't thank people who've kidnapped you." She said to her.

"Yeah, but you don't seem like you meant to do all these things." May remarked.

"Well, that's because I didn't. I just really need the money, and this 'job' so to say, pays really well."

May nodded, "I'm sure whatever you're doing this for is a good cause." She assured her.

May and Lyra hit it off. Everyday, Lyra would come by and talk with May after giving her daily meals. Days and weeks went by, until finally, she had been with Lyra for an entire month. She hadn't seen Giovanni or Mr. Birch once. May saw Silver on occasion. But she did wonder, did anyone miss her? Or come looking for her?

* * *

"Are you sure you're doing everything to find her!?" Brendan anxiously asked his father.

"Yes, yes, Brendan, just calm down. We'll find her." Mr. Birch reassured him.

Brendan had been looking for May non-stop. He was pacing back and forth in his father's office, waiting to see if anything came up on the missing lists or any tips. "Are you sure no one's called!?" He asked again, this time more upset. Mr. Birch stood up, and walked over to Brendan. He grabbed his son, and brought him over to the couches and sat down next to him.

"Listen son, I'm sure we'll find May." He soothed him.

Brendan's hands were cradling his temples, and he actually was on the verge of crying because he was so worried. "Do you really believe she'll come back?" Brendan asked as his voice broke.

Mr. Birch put an arm around his son. "Yes, yes I do."

* * *

A/N: *GASP* BRENDAN DON'T BELIEVE HIM! DREW! YOU BETTER FIND MAY AND SNAP MR. BIRCH!

**Review! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three **

The sun was at it's peak, about to come up. A certain green-haired young man was lacing up his tennis shoes, and packing a large green backpack. Everyone had been staying at Dawn's house; what if someone else was going to go missing? Or kidnapped?

Drew was up early, and getting ready to leave at Dawn's front porch.

"Drew, where are you going?" Dawn asked, as she stepped out of the front door, in nothing but her nightgown.

Drew sighed, he had hoped to leave unnoticed. "Where else would I be going? I'm going to find May."

Dawn placed her hands on her hips. "You know you can't do that."

"And why?"

"Because obviously something weird is up, and no one should go anywhere alone." Dawn stated.

Just then, another green backpack came out the from door. "Yeah, she's right." Nick grunted as he brought out his backpack.

"You can't go either!" Dawn stamped her foot.

"Why!? You said he can't go alone, so I should go with him! There, problem solved!" Nick crossed his arms.

"I wasn't _that _good of friends with Maple, but I'm not happy with how everyone is right now," Nick continued, as he glanced back inside the door, to look at Tessa who was asleep on the couch. "Which is why I should go with him," he declared.

Dawn's face became grim, "fine, do what you want."

Tessa then rolled out the front door. "Why is everyone up so early, and yelling?" she asked groggily, while rubbing her eyes. Tessa opened her eyes wider to see Nick and Drew walking off with large backpacks on their backs. She saw Dawn walk a bit farther out into the distance and yell, "but you know you can't leave Brendan out of this! He is her fiancé!"

That made both Nick and Drew stop in their tracks. Drew didn't care even a smidgen about Brendan, but Nick did. Nick was, after all, his best friend since childhood.

Nick was about to turn around, but not before saying to Drew, "she's right."

Drew, was of course, a man. A real one. And, he didn't go back on his word. Back when he and Brendan were 11, they promised no dirty tricks, and it would've been vile to go after May without Brendan's consent.

* * *

After an hour of pondering, Drew went off to see Brendan. He knocked on the door, and was welcomed in by Mr. Birch. There, he stood, in the Birch's foyer, awaiting his past rival.

"Drew," Brendan said, as he walked down the stairs. "Why are you here?"

Drew swallowed hard, and stuck his gaze straight on Brendan. With a serious face, he said to him, "it's about May."

The word 'May' caught Mr. Birch's ear, and he listened in on their conversation.

"What about May?"

"I'm going to go look for her, wether you're engaged to her or not." He vented.

Brendan crossed his arms, "fine, I'm going with you then."

Drew nodded. "Be at Dawn's house tomorrow at 7:00 am. If you're not there, I'm leaving without you."

"Fair enough."

* * *

The next morning, Drew told Nick to stay behind, because someone did need to watch the women. Leaf gave both Brendan and Drew a peck on the cheek, and Dawn saw them off.

As Dawn waved goodbye to them, she gulped. It was how she wanted to say goodbye to Paul, but it was too much of a shock to her when he just went up and left. As the morning wind blew, it brushed across the bottom of her hair, carrying it. She stood there, in complete silence with herself and nature.

Suddenly, she heard something.

"Berlitz?" A very deep voice said from behind her.

She turned around, and cursed the next word she let slip from her mouth.

"Paul?"


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: **'Wassup? Anyways, I would like to say thank you to my faithful followers, especially: DeidarasLoverCheeze, AdorableSkitty, Pokégirl, L. X. ie, and Contestshipper16. I felt like that mention was looooooong over due, but you guys deserve it since you've been with me ever since I published the first chapter of 'Would You?'! Anys, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

"Paul?" Dawn let slip out of her mouth. Was it Paul? He looked so changed. He wore dark five o'clock shadow, he had grown so tall; and yet, there still was the downright recognizable blank look he had in his eyes. He was completely expressionless, like he usually was back then. It made Dawn smile to herself and think, _'that's Paul aright. I can't believe he's still wearing Reggie's work boots.' _Paul was wearing Reggie's work boots, a gray tank top, and an even darker shade of gray pants.

Paul had noticed Dawn herself had gone through _some _changes. After all, it had been five years. Dawn's hair was longer, and she didn't wear that stupid white hat she always wore. Her features softened and matured. Paul also could see that she had grown quite a few inches up from that midget size of hers. But her eyes, they always glimmered that sparkle of hope and kindness. Why was she outside in a white nightgown?

They were just staring at each other for seconds, and those seconds turned into minutes, and those minutes turned into an hour. How long were they going to look at each other? They both didn't know, but they did not want it to end. Wisps of wind blew at Dawn's bare feet and Paul's work boots, carrying the dust of dirt along. And just then, for the first time in five years, Dawn saw Paul smirk.

The atmosphere was right, and they could read the other's mood. If anything, at this moment, they both were walking on air. Was there any better way to describe it? No, there wasn't.

But their moment was shattered the second a certain spiky-haired man interrupted.

"Sorry to ruin this little romance bit here but, where can I find Leaf Ketchum?" Gary asked.

"Gary!? What the crap are you doing here!? Aren't you supposed to be graduating from college as an honor student and going off to work in the science field with your grandfather!?" Dawn screamed at him, since he completely messed up her reunion with Paul.

"Yep, I am. But I want to have at least one date with Leaf before I leave. She's single now, isn't she?" Gary asked, but then walked towards Dawn's house to see if Leaf was there. He was ignoring Dawn's ranting.

Gary knocked on the door, only for it to be opened by Tessa. "Ah, hey Tessa, sorry 'bout your accident. Is Leaf here?"

Tessa smiled brightly and replied by saying, "yes."

She then called Leaf, and the second Leaf saw Gary, she became the insecure fifteen year-old she was before she was shot at the dance.

"O-Oh hi Gary," Leaf said. Her face became rosy and she started poking her index fingers together. Tessa was off to the side, watching Leaf and Gary.

Suddenly, Gary got down on his right knee and grabbed Leaf's hand. "Lady Leaf, will you go on a date with me?" Gary had pulled out his play-boy charm.

Tessa started to snort while laughing, but the second she regained herself, she turned to catch Leaf's attention and mouthed the words, 'go for it!' And did little fist pumps in her wheelchair. That made Leaf blush even more.

Leaf turned away from Gary, and replied with her back towards him, "f-fine."

Gary stood up from his kneeling position and smirked to himself. "Well, I will text you the details later. Until then, goodbye Lady Leaf." Gary waved her off, and left. Tessa was still snort-laughing.

"Oh shut up!" Leaf bashfully said to Tessa.

"It's about time though! He's been eyeing you forever! But you were still with Nick then," Tessa replied. That actually dampened Leaf's mood.

"You know, I never apologized for taking Nick. If I hadn't taken him, you might be engaged to him instead of my brother." Leaf stared at the floor, and really felt guilty.

Tessa laughed, which made Leaf confused. "Leaf, I don't love Nick. I love Ash. I'm glad I'm not with Nick, I'm positive I don't love him."

Tessa had just done one thing she never wanted to do by saying that. She lied. She honestly still didn't know. She didn't know how she felt about either boys anymore. Without Ash around, she felt lost, and with Nick around, she felt confused.

Still pondering her thoughts with Leaf standing next to her, Dawn and Paul came their way.

"Dawn, who's the creepy dude next to you?" Leaf said, pointing at Paul because she didn't recognize him. Paul rolled his eyes, and Dawn giggled.

"It's Paul! Silly!" Dawn exclaimed, making even Tessa jump in her wheelchair.

"THAT'S PAUL!?" Both Tessa and Leaf shouted in unison. "Wow, just wow," Tessa said.

Nick walked out of the front door onto the porch, and happily said, "Mrs. Ketchum, and Mrs. Berlitz and I made waffles for everyone!" But then he noticed Paul, "Paul! You're back!"

Everyone stopped breathing for a second and looked at Nick. Leaf said to him, "Nick, what are you wearing?"

"Oh, you mean this?" He said while pointing at his apron. It said, "What's Cookin' Good Lookin'?"

Everyone's eyes went blank, they could _not_ react. Tessa force palmed.

* * *

Brendan's and Drew's journey together was not enthralling. After they left Dawn's place, they had 300 acres to cover in the Maplewood forest to find May, if that's where she was.

The first hours of their walking was in silence, until, Brendan broke it.

"When we find May," Brendan started quietly, "she's probably going to leave me for you…"

Drew glanced at Brendan, and then cupped his hands and put them behind the back of his head. "I doubt it. I left May purposely, she's probably forgotten me."

"Purposely!?" At Drew's words, Brendan became infuriated, "you meant the world to May, and you left her, purposely!?"

"I had my reasons. I still do, but I've become a better man. But you're engaged to May, I hadn't expected that, so getting May back isn't an option anymore. But I don't want to be just some boy she had her first heart-break over, I know I was important so I want her to at least remember me," Drew replied.

Brendan calmed down, "And I didn't keep our deal," Brendan said.

"What do you mean?" Drew asked.

"After you left, I took advantage of May's heart-break and promised her I would never leave her," Brendan said to him. Brendan then stopped walking and turned to Drew, "and I intend to keep the promise. I love May, and I always will. Even if she does leave me, I won't give up on her."

Drew sighed. "You didn't break the deal. It wasn't dirty to go after her while she was hurting. She needed someone, and you were able to give her what she needed," Drew assured him.

After that, they kept walking. Then Drew mumbled to himself, "you gave her something I couldn't…"

* * *

**A/N: **Another short chapter, but it was used wisely. Anyway, I'm going to publish a little two-shot of Paul while he was in the Navy and what he was doing, so if you're interested — it'll be out after this story is over.

**»Review!«**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: **As you well know, I've changed the title. To be honest, I never had a title in mind, so I wrote down the first thing that came to me. BUT, now I've found the perfect title! And =_= I'm so upset that my chapters are getting so short...

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!

* * *

**Chapter Five **

* * *

"Ah! Where are you going boss?" Lyra asked, as she scurried along following him.

The "team" which Lyra liked to refer to as Giovanni and Silver, and herself — still resided deep into the Maplewood forest, in the little cottage.

"I have unfinished business. I'll be back in a few weeks. Don't let the girl escape!" He hollered as he went out the door and slammed it shut.

Lyra flinched at the noise made by the shut door, and went back to May.

* * *

Far off, on the edges of the world, was a young man. Ash Ketchum was his name, and he was searching for his and Leaf's father. He had been searching for a year now. Unbeknownst to him that his fiancé, Tessa, has gotten in a car accident and is paralyzed. Ash still carried a small picture of her in his wallet. A picture of the fifteen year-old girl, who gave him gummy worms.

Fact: You give Ash Ketchum good food, he's most likely to fall in love with you. But never mind that, where Ash was, was most certainly of the matter. He was now searching through a place called the Ardennes Forest. It was basically this large forest connected to other forests, and the color green went on and on.

Ash rarely ever heard sounds, but for some reason, today, it was an exception. He had been hearing sounds come from every different angle behind him. Very suspicious sounds. He even occasionally heard grunts and coughs; sometimes the sounds of footsteps. But he shook his head, and rid useless thoughts that were flooding in his mind.

Just then, he came into a very small clearing. The Pakistan green leaves were slowly falling, and it was as if time stopped. After the last leaf fell, a loud noise came through the trees. Ash turned around, only for his gaze to be met with a silver pistol.

The second Ash flinched at the gun, it went off. The gunshot was so loud it vibrated through the forest, causing birds to fly away.

* * *

Back in Maplewood on the next day, Tessa happily awoke, and wheeled into the kitchen to help Mrs. Ketchum and Mrs. Berlitz make breakfast.

"Oh no. Tessa, you go into the living room and wait, we can handle breakfast," Mrs. Berlitz told her.

Tessa reluctantly nodded, and went into the living room to see Nick there — watching television. She brought herself onto the couch, and sat beside him watching the news.

The television screen began to flash for the unexpected news alert, which caught Tessa's attention. She suddenly began to feel sick and uneasy, that something was wrong. Her eyes unexpectedly started to water, and she swallowed hard as she looked up at the television screen.

_"In the latest news updates, the body of a young man was reported to be found in the Ardennes Forest. Detectives say that this was most likely due to a bear attack, considering how marred the body was. An autopsy is scheduled tomorrow to find out who this young man is, and how he died." _

Tessa's eyes were still pouring out water, and she was shaking. She had no idea who the boy was, but she just knew, she felt like it was Ash, and it made her uneasy.

"Tessa," Nick started. "I know it's sad that someone gets killed like that, but it's a huge possibility that you didn't know who it was, right? So you should be okay, and pray that it'll get better."

Tessa nodded. There was absolutely no way it was Ash, right? Right?

* * *

Later that day, surprisingly enough, Paul was taking Dawn on a date.

Dawn wore a pure white halter top dress, that flowed out at the bottom. Her hair was down, and she wasn't wearing any make-up like usual. She knew that Paul hated it when girls wore make-up.

Paul was wearing a black dress shirt, with the top two buttons undone, and grey dress pants to match. They walked side-by-side in the streets of Maplewood, and Dawn felt like flying.

She couldn't have been any happier. Paul even let Dawn hold his hand. They decided to have dinner at one of the best restaurants. The entire time, Paul seemed distracted and uneasy. Dawn noticed this and asked, "Paul, what's wrong?"

Paul should his head, and blankly answered, "nothing."

"Oh, okay," Dawn incoherently replied.

The whole meal was lovely, but just in awkward silence. Nearing the end, Paul stood up and stated, "that's it. I can't take it anymore."

"W-What..?" Dawn asked in confusion.

Paul got down on his left knee with right knee up, and put his hand in his pocket, bringing out a tiny black box. He popped it open, to reveal a small gem, a Tourmaline jewel, prompted on top of a silver band.

Paul's eyes completely emotionless as he kneeled there, said, "Dawn Berlitz, will you marry me?"

Dawn's eyes gaped, and she swallowed. Had she ever wanted anything more than to marry him?

She started to tear up from her happiness, and she sweetly smiled at him.

"Yes Paul, yes I will."

* * *

The next day, Tessa received the most disturbing phone call in her life.

_"I'm sorry Ms. Quinn, but you are Ash Ketchum's fiancé, correct?" _The person at the end of the line asked.

"Yes, I am," Tessa replied, hoping that nothing went wrong.

_"Well, I'm sorry to say this, but I'm doctor Lund, and have done the autopsy of the young man who was mauled by a bear in Ardennes Forest. I have found out that this body is indeed Ash Ketchum." _

Tessa's heart stopped.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Chapter six! Woohoo! I'm glad people like this story! :D To be honest, I was about to stop writing but my love of May and Drew brought me back! (What I mean by that is writing like 3 one-shots about Contestshipping!) I swear I've been writing them too often. -.-'

**Disclaimy: **I do not own Pokémon

* * *

**Chapter Six**

* * *

_"Well, I'm sorry to say this, but I'm doctor Lund, and have done the autopsy of the young man who was mauled by a bear in Ardennes Forest. I have found out that this body is indeed Ash Ketchum." _

"A-A-Are you p-positive?" Tessa said, choking on her words. Her throat suddenly became so dry she could barely swallow.

_"Yes. I'm positive." _

At doctor Lund's words, Tessa fell out of her wheelchair, to her knees. She was in Dawn's kitchen when she was taking the phone call, and had a plate in her other hand. When she dropped to the floor, the plate also fell, causing a noise. Everyone came into the kitchen, wondering what happened and if Tessa was alright. She sat there, motionless, with the cell phone still to her ear.

Nick, Mrs. Berlitz, Delia, Dawn, Paul, and Leaf, were standing at the kitchen door, completely confused. After a long beat of silence, Tessa eventually dropped the phone as well.

_"Ms. Quinn? Ms. Quinn?" _Doctor Lund repeated over the phone.

Tessa bent over on all fours, with her back hunched, and eyes were wide open. She could not believe what she heard. She started out sobbing, whispering to herself, "no, no." But that soon changed, and she went ballistic — screaming, yelling, and her eyes kept pouring out large tears.

She screeched, over and over again, "WHY, WHY?!"

She started pounding the floor with her fists, so upset. Tessa finally, was about to go mad. And then Leaf ran over to her, trying to calm her down.

"Tessa, Tessa! Why are you crying, and who were you with on the phone just now?!" Leaf asked quickly and worriedly, trying to calm down the situation.

"Ash, i-it's A-Ash," Tessa replied, now fully shaking and choking on her tears.

"What about Ash?" Delia asked.

"H-He's dead," Tessa said. The whole room went dead with silence.

"What did you just say?!" Leaf shrieked with horror.

Leaf backed away from Tessa, shaking her head; crying.

"No, no, no, no, no," Leaf kept stifling.

Dawn held onto Paul, hiding her crying face into his chest. While Paul himself wore a grim face. Delia left the room. She had to leave. She needed to think. _'This can't be happening. No, not again,' _she thought.

Nick, of all people, also needed to leave the room. He was in complete and utter conflict with himself. He somewhat felt a bit happy Ash was out of the way, but horrendous as to know that his ex-girlfriend's brother just died. Since he and Leaf dated, Nick most definitely spent time with Ash. They were really good friends. But Nick started to drift away from Ash the second he found out he and Tessa were engaged. How could he be happy that one of his closest friends just died? The thought disgusted him. He may have realized he loved Tessa, but being happy over Ash's death was malign.

* * *

At this time, May had been missing for two complete months now. But she was in good hands. Lyra would never hurt her. They talked and they talked, but May wasn't feeling…well. Needless to say, that every morning she had been getting sick, and throwing up. Lyra kept on asking May if something was wrong — since she was getting this strange sickness. May would only reply that she was fine after puking, and would want to eat something. So, they just ignored it.

One night, Lyra and May were talking late.

"Hey May," Lyra started.

"Yeah?"

"D-Do you think there's someone out there for me?" Lyra timidly asked her. It was only both of the girls' luck that Silver was outside the door; listening in. Intrigued by Lyra's question, he leaned a bit closer to the wall to hear.

"Of course I do!" May protested. "He might actually be a bit closer than ya' think…" she mumbled.

Lyra smiled at May's first sentence, not hearing the second. "Thanks! Ever since taking this job, I feel really guilty and wrong."

"Well, kidnapping someone and holding them here against their will, kind of is wrong," May said as she rubbed the back of her neck, and laughed on easily.

"But like you said before, I'm doing it for a good cause, and I would never hurt you!"

Both Lyra and May smiled at each other, but the moment shattered when May felt it. She pressed her hand to her stomach again, and she felt a hard kick…

* * *

The very same night that Lyra and May were talking, Brendan and Drew were camping under the stars, in the Maplewood forest. Before 7:00 o'clock, both boys had already set up their sleeping bags, and started a small fire which they would cook their dinner over.

Their teamwork was not bad at all. They both were very cooperative and helpful, Drew occasionally showing up Brendan in a few things.

"What's that?" Drew asked Brendan, as he pulled out a small card from his backpack.

"Oh, you mean this?" Brendan said showing him the white envelope in his hand. "It's a card from May."

"What's it about?" Drew inquired.

"It's about her and I. She gave it to me on her birthday, as a thank you note for everything I did for her on that day," Brendan explained. Brendan opened the envelope and smiled at it's contents. It was a picture of May and him, and they were laughing. Also, a note was attached to it. It said,

_"Thank you for everything you've done. Being there for me,  
__taking care of me, just—everything. I'll always love you no matter what.  
__Love, May"_

"Oh," Drew replied, as he caught a glimpse of the note. He then yawned and laid back in his sleeping bag. He closed his eyes, and remembered years ago. When he left when he was 17, he had bought May a green bandana for her birthday. He never gave it to her.

By this time, both Drew and Brendan were lying down in their sleeping bags. They opened their eyes at the same time, and saw a star shoot across the navy blue sky.

At that very moment, everyone — Nick, Delia, Leaf, Paul, Dawn, Tessa, Silver, Lyra, and even May, they all saw the star. May was outside because Lyra thought fresh air would do her some good.

When May saw the star and looked up at it, she whispered, "make a wish everyone."

* * *

**A/N: **Okay...? I have no idea why in the Sam heck I ended the chapter like that. I guess, it's because they're all going to need a wish soon…


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Seventh chapter. I absolutely have no idea what I am doing in this chapter. Welp, due to DeidarasLoverCheeze's review, I think I'm gonna do all this randomness about what they wished for and then we'll get back to that other stuff called the main plot. Also, this chappie was inspired by the song "Stars" by Grace Potter and the Nocturnals; redundant, is it not? ;)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokémon

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

On that one night, everyone made a wish upon a single star.

Paul and Dawn were together when they saw the star. Their hands were entangled together, and they were just sitting there looking up at the sky. Both of their hands tightened when they saw the star. One thought was in both of their minds; _"I wish everyone is alright." _

When Silver saw the star, he was on the roof atop the cottage. He was lying on his back, with his hands cupped, and behind his head. He was just lying there with a blank expression on his face; then he saw the star.

"They say if you make a wish on a shooting star it will come true," Silver muttered. "That's preposterous." He then turned over on his side and blushed a bit. "I wish Lyra will stay okay…"

When Lyra saw the star, she glanced at May, and thought, _'I wish what May said comes true.' _

When Delia saw the star, she began to shake. Cancer was catching up, and she still hadn't told Leaf. Her coughing became so violent, that she through herself to the ground. While she was on the ground, she pushed her head up and saw the star. _'I wish Ash wasn't really dead.' _

Tessa was outside with Leaf when they both saw it. They held hands, and had been comforting each other. Tears streamed down both of their faces as they looked up, and they wished for the exact same thing. _'I want a happy ending for all of us.' _

Ironic as it sounds, Nick was also on top of a roof. When it shot across the sky, he had only one thought in mind. _'I wish I could become a better man.' _

Brendan's wish was that May was safe. That she was being treated well, and that she wouldn't be harmed. He had no idea she was pregnant, and if he found out, who knows how he would react. But then the thought occurred to him. If May ever became pregnant, he would be ecstatic. His child, something that is his, was given to him by the woman he loved. It just felt as though it was too perfect. Brendan didn't know the ugly truth. That his father, or wait a minute, step-father, killed May's parents and kidnapped her.

Drew, on the other hand, had absolutely no idea what was going on with everyone. He never knew Paul went to the Navy and came back, he never knew Tessa and Ash were engaged, or that Ash left to find his and Leaf's real father. Or if they even had a father for that matter! Drew was lost. He was in the wrong place, at the wrong time. Even if they found May, she wouldn't be his. There was only one thing Drew was allowed to wish for. _'I wish for sanity when we find May, because when we do, I'll lose it after I see her with Brendan.' _

May looked up at the star, and smiled. She whispered for everyone to make a wish, and she put her arm around her stomach. She was able to feel the warmth of the baby inside her, and she grinned. "I wonder if it will be a boy or a girl?" she hummed to herself.

* * *

Giovanni had been gone for four days now, and Silver was growing suspicious. Where did he go? Not that he cared where his dad went, but Silver did not want to know if he was stuck with the innocent dimwit and annoying kidnapped woman forever. After Giovanni left, Mr. Birch came around. He dubiously asked to speak to May, and spoke with her a long time.

It was just an ordinary day for May. She gets up, eats the breakfast Lyra made her, tidies up her enclosed chamber, and writes. Writes? Yes, Lyra gave May a journal. In the middle of one of her entires, Mr. Birch comes through the hidden bookcase.

May turned around frightened, but then realized she saw only sadness in his eyes. Curiosity got to her, and she didn't hold her tongue.

"Mr. Birch, why are you here?" she asked tentatively.

He sighed, and walked over to sit on her bed. She was across from him at her metal desk.

"You're an odd girl, May Maple." Mr. Birch confessed. He seemed off, like he was drunk or something.

"You know," he started as he hiccuped, "I used to be in love with your mother."

May's eyes widened. Mr. Birch didn't know what he was saying, he was drunk and seemed sincere. Was…was he possibly explaining why he kidnapped her? He then sat back against the wall, and began to preach.

"It all started when you're father and mother and I, were in high school…"

* * *

**A/N: **Oh. My. Glob. SHORTEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN! Not proud of that in the slightest! But school starts for me tomorrow, and I have barely any time. So this story will not be updated for a while. Also, I want YOU guys to vote for what gender you want the kid to be. Just to mix thing up. :D

**Review Pwease! **


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: **I'm supposed to be writing a descriptive essay right now, but I thought my lovely readers deserved a chappie. :D Read and enjoy my friends!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokémon

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

_**Mr. Birch's POV about 30 years ago: **_

When I was fifteen, I moved to a small town named Littleroot. Subsequently, people immediately judged me; saying that I was a nerd and a creep. All I was, was simple guy who wore glasses. I was very athletic, and that's how I met her. Caroline Maple, or how I should say she was then, Caroline Rose.

I remember the day as if it was yesterday. It was June fifteenth, and I had just joined the Baseball team.

"You're up, noob," the co-team captain said to me as he threw a metal bat. I caught it with ease, and stepped up to the plate. My pitcher, the other co-captain, swerved the ball at high-speed. I readied my stance, and as soon as the ball came within three feet in front of me, I swung as hard as I could. Before I knew it, the baseball was flown over the metal fence, higher than 20 feet, and the entire team was speechless with their mouthes open.

"Great job, you lost the ball. Now go get it," the co-captain who gave me the bat said sarcastically. I ran out of the batting cage after the ball. Meanwhile, about forty-sum yards away, a young girl around my age was putting up a banner in front, at the top of the school doors. The ball was heading straight for the ladder she was standing on.

The baseball hit the ladder hard, and it started wobbling. The girl, with light brown locks and a cheeky complexion, started plummeting from the metal ladder. Running as fast as I could, I planted my feet right underneath her, and extended my arms to catch the falling girl. She lands perfectly in my arms, and just looks at me stupefied. While still in my arms, the co-captain who pitched, came sprinting up to us.

"Hey!" he called as he caught up. "Caroline, I saw what happened. Are you alright?"

The girl goes out of my arms, and lightly lands her feet on the ground to face him. "I'm fine Norman," she chuckled. The co-captain let off a small "whew," and looked at me like I crazy for hitting the ball so hard. The girl turned around to me, and introduced herself.

"I think I should thank my savior properly," she started with a smile. "I'm Caroline Rose, thank you."

I faltered. "Y-Y-You're w-welcome," I stammered as my face grew hot.

"I wouldn't say thank you to him since he was the one who caused you to fall," Norman grouched.

I rumple my nose, and my face becomes hotter from the truth. Caroline acknowledges this and turns to Norman with a smile. "Yeah, but I'm okay, and that's all that matters, right?"

Norman seems to choke on his breath, and then his cheeks started to tint with a bright pink.

"Oh yeah, and who are you?" Caroline inquired.

I grabbed the bill of the red baseball cap I'm wearing and tilt it downwards to shade my blushing face. "Benjamin Birch," I muttered. "But you can just call me Ben."

Caroline's face brightens up, and she smiles at me. "Well, nice to meet you Ben! I have to go now," she started as she walked up the school steps. "Bye guys!"

I give a small wave, and turn around to see Norman looking—odd. He's just silent. I'm confused, and as I start to ask, he cuts me off. "Hey captain—"

"C'mon, let's get back to the team," he said as he turned around started back.

The next day, I came to school unprepared for what was about to happen.

"Hey Ben!" Caroline greeted me as I came through the entrance.

"I was wondering if you would join my club? I don't have many people, and I need five people for it to become an official club. I know you have baseball and everything, but would you?"

She looked at me with begging eyes, and I was subdued. "Alright," I agreed. The biggest smile swept across her face and she handed me a flyer. The rest of the day was regular. Guys telling me I'm a creep and classes boring. At the end of the day, I took out Caroline's flyer and read the directions to the room. In the East part of the school, I wandered the hallway looking for the correct room. I finally found it, the door that said, "The Flower and Herbs Club" I was started to regret after knocking.

Caroline opened the door, and smiled at me. "Ben! C'mon in!"

I walked in, and saw a table at the far end of the room. At the table, sat three people, one of them was Norman. He looked at me suspiciously, and I sat down across from him at the table. Caroline sat next to me as I looked at the other people. One of them was a girl with auburn hair and a happy face. Sitting next to her was a boy. He was grim, and seemed rather cynical with his black eyes.

"Well, should we all introduce ourselves?" Caroline stated.

"Wait!" the girl with auburn hair said. "Dylan isn't here yet!"

At her words, the cynical boy shrugged.

"But I thought you said he didn't want to join?" Caroline remarked.

"Yes, but he changed his mind."

"Okay then. But I think time will pass if we just introduce ourselves now."

"Okay," the girl sighed.

"Well, I'll start," Caroline began. "I'm Caroline Rose, I'll be in charge of our club! If you have questions you can just ask me," she turned her head towards Norman, and motioned him to go next.

"I'm Norman Maple. I'm co-captain of the baseball team, but I'm joining this one on the side because Caroline asked me." Norman then turned to the auburn-haired girl, and she continued.

"I'm Delia Kravitz, but just call me Delia! I joined because I love flowers and learning about herbs as well." She turned to the cynical boy, and he seemed to blush a small bit as she looked at him innocently.

"I'm Giovanni Millitello, that's all you need to know."

The whole room went dead from his cold demeanor. His children won't have happy personalities as far as I can see. Giovanni's eyes flashed my way to continue, and it made me jump.

"I-I'm Benjamin Birch," I started. "I also joined at the request of Caroline, and I am on the base-"

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late!" a boy with black raven hair and hazel eyes came rushing through the door, and cut me off from my sentence. He sat down next to Delia, and strangely had a very happy and goofy smile on his face. Delia warmly smiled at him, and he smiled back. It became awkward after that.

"Well," Norman started. "Shouldn't you introduce yourself?" he said, asking the boy.

"Oh, right!" He laughed uneasily, and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm Dylan Ketchum. I'm here 'cause my best friend here, Delia, asked me to."

Giovanni glared daggers at him, and it made the room tense even though Dylan and Delia were oblivious to this.

As introductions were over, things became natural. Everyday, I came to the club after baseball practice, and Caroline would have some activity for us to do. After a month, we gained a new member. Her name was Johanna, and we benefited from her since she knew a large amount about flowers and herbs.

Caroline, Norman, Delia, Dylan, Giovanni, Johanna, and I became a nice little group. We sat together at lunch, helped each other with the other's homework, and we went to dances as a group. Though, I felt that there were times when Delia and Dylan wanted to be alone with each other, and Giovanni wouldn't stand for it. I had liked to think he had a crush on her. I once confronted him about his feelings for her, and we became closer than I thought we would afterwards.

Time; years went by, and the group and I were in our senior year. I had come to realize my true feelings for Caroline, and she didn't seem to notice. Shockingly enough, we found out that Dylan and Delia were engaged since infancy by their parents, and they both loved each other. It was hard for Giovanni, but I was there for him.

One night, a robber broke into my house. He shot my mother, and stole all the most valuable possessions. My mother died in my arms, and my father went to call the police. After my mother died, my father became a ruthless alcoholic. So much pressure was pouring down on me. This shook everyone in the group as well. Caroline, she came to my rescue.

"Ben, it'll be alright, 'kay?" she said to me with a reassuring smile, and as her eyes welled up with tears. I could tell — I could tell that she was in pain from seeing me in pain.

"Even if everyone in the group leaves you, I swear I'll never leave you," she told me. "I promise."

After senior year, we all graduated. We were all going to the same college, no surprise. This prompted me to ask Caroline out. Usually, if you start dating in college, you are bound to get married. But I was beaten to it. Norman finally showed his true colors and went after her. I was dumbstruck. The girl who always helped me, gave me a smile when I was hurting, was just taken away from me.

In the first few months that Caroline and Norman were dating, Delia, Caroline, and I were out getting coffee, discussing exams. We stopped at a park, and they asked me to go get the coffee. They resided to a park bench, and talked while waiting for me.

"Two caramel frappucinos, and one espresso please," I said as I handed the employee the money at the stand. I turn around while waiting for my order to be filled, and see the girls talking.

"Here you are sir," the male employee says as he hands me my order. I thank him, and slowly walk up behind the girls.

"Caroline, what's up?" Delia asked her curiously.

"N-Norman asked me to marry him," she muttered. From shock, I dropped my espresso, and stood there frozen.

"What did you say?"

"I said yes. I mean, I have loved Norman since high school."

"Well, congratulations!"

"Thanks!"

"But one thing riddles me," Delia started. "I thought all along you loved Ben because you were always there for him and you guys are really close."

"Ben? Ben has always been a brother to me!" Caroline said with a large smile.

Since I was already frozen, my heart froze with my body. I couldn't move, but then snapped out realizing that I don't want Caroline to think anything suspicious. I walk up, and hand them their coffee.

"Here guys," I say and then sit down next to them. They didn't know I heard all of it.

Ten months later, Norman and Caroline are getting married. I'm one of Norman's groomsmen, it couldn't have gotten anymore painful. Caroline glides down the aisle, in the most beautiful dress I have ever seen. She smiles at me, and takes her place next to Norman. This whole ceremony is destroying my insides. The priest finally says, "You may kiss the bride." And my heart dies.

The Reception for me, it was dead. The Reception for everyone else, it was merry and lovely. Sitting across from me at the tables was a girl. She had blonde hair and mole brown eyes. She kindly smiled at me, and that's where it happened. She had a one month-old baby boy with her, his name was Brendan. Soon after conversing with her for a while, I found out that she was a distant cousin of Norman's. Her child, Brendan, was the son from a previous affair gone wrong. She regretted meeting the man, but not having the child. The young woman was named Natalie, and she became the woman I married. I adopted her son too. A year after I married her, I found out that Caroline was pregnant with a girl.

"Women always seem to leave me," I told Natalie. "So you might want to think about who you're marrying first."

"Don't worry, I won't ever leave you," she swore me.

Three years go by, and I enjoy my married life with Natalie half heartedly. She notices my distance from her. One night, I was asleep, as was Brendan. I woke up in the morning to find that Natalie was gone, and all her possessions were missing too. She left me. She left me with her child as well. I went insane. And who promised to never leave me?

_"Ben, it'll be alright, 'kay?" Caroline said to me with a reassuring smile, and as her eyes welled up with tears. I could tell — I could tell that she was in pain from seeing me in pain. _

_"Even if everyone in the group leaves you, I swear I'll never leave you," she told me. "I promise." _

I would get revenge. I would get relief. Norman can't have Caroline. And if I can't have Caroline, no one can.

* * *

**A/N: **How did you enjoy it? Really kind of shows that Mr. Birch has some problems, and it's not his fault. Anyways, guess what September 5th is? MY BIRTHDAY! :D I'm so happyz, but my family forgot about my birthday, sad isn't it? We're not having cake, dinner — nada. Don't you think my family is lovely? *sigh* -.-'

And, I'm scared. Why? Because south script hasn't made corrections on my chapters, and it frightens me that my writing has grown worse or something! :O Also, for those who voted for a gender of the child, thank you, but for those who did not, PLEASE VOTE FOR A GENDER. Thankyaverymuch.

**Review Pwease~!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokémon

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

Dead silence fell across May's steal-cold room. The drunk Mr. Birch had just poured his depressive heart out to his enemy. Wait. If May was his enemy, why would he have been so foolish as to come to her cell while he was intoxicated? Even a drunken man would know better, no matter how besotted he was.

Hushed with fascination of him, May just stared in wonder. Abruptly, Mr. Birch stood up from May's bed, and walked out of the room without saying anything. This bewildered May even more. Stepping out of May's room, he came out of the bookcase and into the main room. Silver watched in suspicion since Mr. Birch's behavior was odd. Mr. Birch was so buzzed that he forgot to pull the lever to close the bookcase. This was when Silver caught on.

Silver realized he was drunk. He quickly shut the bookcase and followed Mr. Birch home, making sure he arrived home safely. On his way back in the woods, he passed them. He passed Brendan and Drew. Trying as hard as he could not to make a sound, Brendan and Drew spotted him. Drew particularly thought he was suspicious, and called him over. Silver cursed himself internally, and proceeded over to the boys.

"What are you doing out here in the woods?" Drew snarled. Silver glared. Brendan noticed Drew's hostility and immediately put his arm in front of Drew.

"Now, now," Brendan began with an uneasy smile on his face, "I think we're all getting off on the wrong foot."

Drew then turned a scowl to Brendan. "What are you talking about? _He looks suspicious_," Drew growled.

If there was one thing Drew was positive of, it was that he would find who kidnapped May. He would watch out for odd people and observe every small detail in the forest, making sure not to miss anything that seemed skeptical. Because, he had to work harder. There was never enough work he had to do to find May, and he had to find her. It was all his fault. If he hadn't left, she might not have been kidnapped. If he had defied his parents, he would've stayed in Maplewood. If he hadn't moved away for so long because his parents were secretly engaging him to marry some unknown heiress, he might have been in Maplewood for the past six years. And if…

All these ifs were making him go insane. He thought about everything, and how if he stayed, he could have made a difference; no wait, he _would have _made a difference. And now, someone dubious looking has come into their midst. Was he just going to pass this opportunity up? No, not even if Brendan, the fiancé of his long time love, said so.

Silver finally broke the tense moment between Brendan and Drew. "What am I doing here? I'm taking a walk, ever heard of it?" Silver sneered.

Brendan sent a warning look towards Drew to never act so aggressive again, and lowered his arm. Drew was still glaring at Brendan but then set his gaze upon Silver who spoke.

"Well, that's fine," Brendan started. "It's understandable, this is a very lovely forest."

Silver nodded. "What are you two doing here?"

"That's none of your business!" Drew barked.

"Drew!" Brendan rebuked him. Brendan then softened his expressions and turned to Silver. "We're looking for a friend of ours. She was kidnapped here in these very woods a few months ago."

Silver's eyes became wide for a quick second—which Drew caught notice of; and then his eyes relaxed.

"Well, I can tell you I have no idea what you are talking about, so I'll just be on my way," Silver said, turned around, and walked away holding up an arm halfway as a sign of a wave.

Drew clenched his fists, whispering to Brendan as Silver walked away, "what the hell Brendan?! I am not letting him get away!"

Brendan tried grabbing Drew, but he was too late and Drew was running after Silver. Silver was only a few yards away from the cottage when Drew started gaining on him. _'Crap!'_ Silver thought when he noticed Drew was following him. He immediately started running to the cottage. He knew that meant leading Drew (and Brendan who was running after Drew) to where Lyra and especially May was, but he had a back-up plan.

Making it to the cottage, he burst through the door and found Lyra beside the bookcase. Lyra jumped when she saw Silver rush in through the door.

"Get up, we're leaving!" Silver demanded.

"Why?!" Lyra asked, freaking out by the current mood of the situation.

"We have to! We're being followed! Grab the woman and let's get out of here!"

Lyra quickly opened the bookcase, barged into May's room, undid May's chain on her ankle, and grabbed May by the forearm—dragging her out.

"W-What?! Why the heck are we leaving?!" May screeched.

"We just have to!" Lyra said.

Silver led them out the hidden back door, and locked it from behind.

"W-Wait!" May stopped them. "I forgot the journal Lyra gave me!"

"Who cares?! She can get you a new one at the new location! Come on, now!" Silver yelled, attracting the attention of the Brendan and Drew who were not far from the cottage. Lyra, May, and Silver, quickly started running, and did not come back to the cottage at all. The entire time they were fleeing, May had no idea what was happening, but she did know one thing—whatever they were fleeing from—she did not want to meet it, ergo Drew.

* * *

Drew kept running, but lost sight of Silver. He stopped to breathe (as he was all out of air and panting), and let Brendan catch up. Drew's hunch was right. Silver was suspicious. If he wasn't, why did he start running when he noticed Drew was following him? Odd indeed.

After Brendan caught up, they realized they were in an uncharted part of the forest. They kept going, but then found the cottage. Drew and Brendan walked up to the door and knocked, there was no answer. They knocked a second time, still no answer. Drew put his ear to the door, and heard nothing. So, he decided to kick it open, much to Brendan's chagrin.

He kicked it open, and what their eyes beheld, it sent them agape. Metallic and chrome everywhere, floor to ceiling, it really was an eye-opener. But in the middle of the back wall, stood a bookcase. It caught Drew's attention while the chrome and metal caught Brendan's. He walked up to it, and saw a small lever sticking out form one of the books; he pulled it. The bookcase abruptly moved, showing a room. Brendan and Drew looked at each other, and advanced into the small now cell-looking room.

The room held a small bed with grey covers, a small bathroom, and a small desk across from the bed. At the desk, there was a medium-sized yellow journal. Drew picked it up and hid it from Brendan, who was looking around in the bathroom. When Brendan came out, Drew pointed out that the bed had been used recently, and that they should check and see if anything was left in it.

They flipped the bed, and found a red bandana.

"This is May's," Brendan said. "She stopped wearing it a long time ago, but she always kept it with her."

"So this is where May was. That red-headed guy must have been the culprit and came to relocate her," Drew stated. He was clenching his fists, and now internally furious that they were too late. Later that night, they both were upset that they missed her, but at the same time even more motivated since they had a some kind of trail.

Drew slept a few feet away from Brendan, and waited for him to go to sleep so he could read the journal. After an hour, Brendan was finally asleep and Drew flipped open the journal to a random page. It read:

_Dear Journal, _

_Last night, I didn't have a very good dream. Unwanted memories of a certain boy keep coming back, and it's haunting me. I feel that he's near, maybe back in Maplewood, and it worries me. I love Brendan, but I seem like I'm doubting fidelity. If I saw him now, the boy, I don't know what I would think. What would I feel? That one I do know. It would be resentment towards him, Drew Hayden. _

—_May _

* * *

**A/N: **To give a special message to one of my favorite reviewers: pokegirl. Thank you so much! You've been with me since the first prologue of 'Would You?' and you've kept reviewing! And you've given my confidence a boost. When I read your last review, I almost started crying. I can't believe I've inspired someone! I would love to help you with whatever work you are writing…but you're just a Guest… But anyways, thank you so much! Really, I don't know what else to say except thank you! YOU have inspired me to keep writing!

And—WHY PEOPLE, WHY?! I have ten votes for gender….5 for boys and 5 for girls…ARE YOU TRYING TO PUT MY MIND THROUGH UTTER TURMOIL?! Whatever, so I guess I'm gonna have to flip a coin. xD (Why didn't I do that in the first place? I'm such a troll *virtual slap*) Also, I wasn't able to go over this chappie for errors, so for those grammar people out there, point 'em out for me (and that includes you L. X. ie since I know you're a beta-reader xD)

**Review Pwease!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Omg, I'm finally back to the gang. I've been focusing on the whole May, Drew, Mr. Birch thing that I've completely forgotten about the gang… SO HERE THEY ARE.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokémon

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

"So, what are you going to do now?" Nick asked Leaf. Since hearing about Ash's death, everyone had been positively morbid. Leaf, the distraught sister of the young deceased man, had a date with Gary Oak.

"I have no idea… I think I'm going to call it off…" Leaf trailed depressively.

"No!" A small woman in a wheelchair wheeled over to Leaf and Nick. "No! You will not call off your date with him!" Tessa snapped.

"Why? It only seems right I shouldn't go! After all, it was my _brother who died!" _Leaf brusquely shouted.

The entire room, which held Delia, Johanna, Dawn, Paul, Nick, Tessa, and Leaf herself, became arrantly mute after the mention of Ash. It was soundless. Leaf looked away towards the ground, her eyes impassive. Which was going to win: the love of her deceased brother, or the love of her new interest? If Ash was still alive, he'd want Leaf to go. She had constantly been in conflict with herself since taking Nick from Tessa.

"Please go," The voice of Delia was heard. Delia was suffering from lung cancer at the time, yet she hadn't told her daughter. She looked frail and skinny. "Please go…this could be your last chance at actual happiness, and I want you to be happy."

Leaf solemnly looked at everyone in the room, then looked at her begging mother. She slowly nodded, and headed upstairs with Dawn, who was going to help her get ready for the date. While Dawn was searching through her closet for an outfit, Leaf was sitting on the pink plush bed.

"Dawn, what should I do…?" She trailed off, breaking down to the floor in tears.

Dawn walked over to the bawling girl, and knelt down next to her. "Calm down. I think everyone is tense and desolate since hearing about Ash. Please calm down though, if you don't keep a level head after a loved one has died, you might never be the same again."

Leaf nodded.

Dawn handed her a flowing white dress, with a chestnut-colored buckle and belt. Leaf slipped the dress on, and sported old white ballet flats. Dawn applied a thin layer of amaranth pink blush to her cheeks, and clear honey nectar lip-gloss (no mascara because Leaf's eyelashes were stunningly full). Dawn then sent her off.

Now, Leaf was not in the slightest enthusiastic about it, but she was trying her hardest for everyone. She looked at her aqua blue flip-phone again, and read the text Gary sent her.

_"Be at Daisy's café at 7:30 pm, on Friday, September 20. Look your best, I hope to smell you later." _

Leaf scoffed at his perverted remark. He was _such_ a play-boy. But at the same time, he was a gentleman in his own way.

* * *

At 7:35 pm, the bell hung on a classic mahogany door, ting-a-linged when a girl with brown hair opened it. A young man with hedgehog-like hair, wearing black dress pants and a white untucked collared shirt with the top two buttons undone, smirked as he caught notice of the brunette. In his eyes, she was glorious. The light in the café was dimmed, and no one was around except for the bartender at the bar. For the first time in the last five days, Leaf actually smiled. She beamed at him. She slowly took step after step towards him, and he extended his arms in front of him, waiting for the girl to place her fine hands in his palms. Leaf finally did so, and Gary pulled her closer to him.

They were inches close to the other's chests, and Leaf looked down at their feet, seeing that Gary had his feet positioned to lead. She looked back up at him, with a delicate smile on her finally relaxed face. Gary looked at the bartender, who was watching them with a peaceful smile. Gary nodded to give the signal, and the male bartender turned on the music.

_'~You don't need a lot of money~  
__~Honey you don't have to play no games~  
__~All I need is all your loving~  
__~To get the blood rushing through my veins~  
__~I wanna say we're going steady~  
__~Like it's 1954~ No, it doesn't have to be forever~  
__~Just as long as I'm the name on your Tattooed Heart~'_

They started moving slowly to the rhythm of the song, and Gary pulled her in closer. Leaf laid her head on his chest, and they stayed in each other's arms for what seemed like forever. The bartender dimmed the lights even more, and slowed the music, stepping out of the café to leave them alone. Leaf's head was laid on Gary's chest, and her eyes were shut, no one was coming to her mind except for Gary, no, not even Nick. The person she thought she was in love with since she was 12. It was funny how she's a grown 23 year-old woman, and her perspectives have changed so much now.

Gary turned his head and looked down at the girl. He was satisfied with the carefree smile on her face, and he lowered his head down and pecked the top of her head. Leaf's eyes fluttered open and gazed up at the boy, her eyes slowly batting. Gary glanced at her with a relaxed complexion, and a small smile formed on his lips. Both their eyes sparkled in the other's, and Leaf raised herself up on her tip-toes, and Gary leaned down in sync with her. Their lips interlocked, and both pairs of eyes were closed.

_'~You don't need to worry about makin' me crazy~  
__'~Cuz I'm way past that~  
__~So just call me, if you want me  
Cuz you got me  
__And I'll show you~  
__~How much I wanna be~  
__~On your Tattooed Heart!~'_

After what seemed like forever, Gary and Leaf left the café for a walk. The night sky was cloudless, and there no stars except the a pure white full moon. The street lights were also dimmed, and they nonchalantly strolled hand-in-hand. They finally came to the river in the town. The city lights were reflecting in the dark waters, and Leaf leaned on the jet black railing while Gary leaned next to her.

"Hey," Leaf started. "If you're leaving, when are you coming back?" She asked with a pained smile.

She didn't want him to leave. No. He was the only happiness she felt in such a long time, it was hurting her to know he was leaving for an unknown amount of time.

"I don't know. My grandfather doesn't want me working in the science field, he's sending me off to some forest to do observation," Gary explained.

Leaf's face turned morose. Gary noticed this. "That's why," he began. "I want you to come with me."

"What?"

"You heard me." He smirked. He then put his arms around her and swayed around with her. Leaf smiled. She would go with him, she would. Gary then put his hands on her waist he hoisted her up in the air for a second while they were dancing. He brought her back down, and they smiled before their lips engaged once again.

_'~Wrap me in your jacket, my baby!~  
__~And lay me in you bed~  
__~And kiss me, underneath the moonlight~  
__Darlin' let me trace the lines on your Tattooed Heart!~'_

"Where is it we're going?" Leaf asked.

"Well, it's someplace named the Ardennes Forest," Gary answered.

"Okay then," Leaf smiled.

_'~Just as long as I'm the name on your  
__Tattooed Heart~'_

* * *

**A/N: **DUN DUN DAAAA! Leaf and Gary are going to the place where Ash was murdered~! LOL, anyways, this chappie was _really _LeafGreenshippy wasn't it? And you read right, LeafGreenshipping. That's the REAL name of Gary and Leaf's pairing, not OldRivalshipping. I should probably fix that in my summary… Whatever! XD Anyways, it was so lovey-dovey, hehe, I guess cuz I'm super in the lovey-dovey mood since I've just found out that two guys have been fighting over me…o_o I know right? How am I gonna live? Also, I put a link in my bio for the song that was being played in this chappie, if you wanna listen to it.

**Review Pwease! **


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: **I hate you Lex.

**Disclaimer: **I think it's obvious I will never own Pokémon

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

At the break of dawn, two brunettes, one male and one female, were leaving. They said their goodbyes, and Delia still hadn't told Leaf about her cancer. She was growing feeble, and starting to breakdown everyday, coughing up more blood. One day, after a week that Leaf and Gary had left, Delia had been having the worst day. She woke up with the worst pain in her rib cage, she could barely breathe. Having to get up in the morning, Johanna asked her to do the grocery shopping. She put on brown flats, and headed out.

At the nearest convenience store, Delia entered, grabbed a shopping cart. She proceeded to the meat section. There, a small old woman was arguing with the butcher. Their yelling grows, and the butcher holding a large blade, tightens his grip and starts to position as if he's going to strike. Delia saw this and rushed over to the old woman's aid. Delia stepped in front of her, facing the butcher, said, "please stop!"

She raised her voice so loud, she literally lost all oxygen she had. She couldn't breathe. Delia dropped to the floor on her knees, and the old woman and butcher forgot their problems—and asked her what was wrong. Delia couldn't speak. She was petrified. Suddenly, a sickening rush crawls up her spine, and she vomits up a vast amount of blood. The employees at the convenience store are calling 911 and soon, an ambulance pulls up and paramedics place Delia on a gurney. She blacks out.

Three hours later, she awakes in the hospital. An oxygen mask his over her face, and she's wearing a patient's gown. Her vision is blurry, she's shaking uncontrollably, and then she overhears a doctor speaking.

"She has lung cancer, did you not know that?" The doctor questions. Then, a familiar female's voice speaks.

"No. No, she never said anything…" Johanna said.

"Well, according to her MRI scan, she's been overexerting herself for the past few weeks. And this was the breaking point. Her insides are literally slowly dying. She only has a few hours before... I'm sorry," the doctor said sympathetically.

"What am I going to tell her daughter? She's not in town…"

"I have no idea, I am truly sorry."

"…"

Johanna convinced the doctor to give her the last hours Delia had. She would spend them with her. Johanna slowly walked into Delia's room, and saw the now conscious woman, who heard everything they said. Delia couldn't speak, so when Johanna greeted her, nothing came forth. Johanna resided to a chair next to Delia's hospital bed, and said, "hey, what's up?"

Delia recognized that tone; that voice, the way she said it—it was just like when they were teenagers. It had been so long since she heard Johanna talk like that. So many things had happened since then. It was a lot to process but both remembered it crystal clear. In Delia's last hours, she reminisced her teenage hood with her, and Johanna spoke about it all since Delia could not.

While Johanna was talking, Delia remembered some of her most unwanted memories. How Dylan Ketchum broke off the engagement between them, and had children with another woman who died after giving birth to Leaf and Ash. Delia had sprawled into depression. The boy Dylan, who she knew since infancy, didn't want her. She lost it, but regained her sanity for a few months at the request of Caroline to have her and Norman's child for them. She gladly did so, and never wanted to see Dylan again. He had moved far away with the children. Then, after a few months, Delia received word that Dylan had mysteriously disappeared and abandoned the children. Delia took it upon herself to adopt the children, and had her last name legally changed to 'Ketchum' to leave Leaf and Ash out of suspicion when they were older.

Then, Delia started having a heart attack. Johanna called in the doctor, who called the nurse and they kept trying to secure her, but it wouldn't work. She wouldn't stabilize. This was her way out, and she was now leaving. Johanna started crying, and suddenly, Tessa, Nick, Dawn, and Paul came rushing through the door. They all start shouting and crying, asking what happened and if she will be alright; they didn't receive an answer from the doctor and nurse who were trying their hardest. Everyone kept screaming and crying while Johanna had already broken down to the floor.

Delia eventually started closing her eyes, her breathing slow with every breath, and the last images to fly to her mind was Ash and Leaf…and an even more odd one, the smiling face of a young Giovanni. Was…was he somewhere near? She hadn't seen him since college, and he disappeared right after hearing about her and Dylan engaged. But that was called off. So, why did he come to her mind last? Everything went white…

Delia's body laid there, motionless. She was finally gone. Tears rolled down Tessa's and Johanna's faces, Nick was solemn, and Dawn cried into Paul's chest while Paul wore the same expression as Nick. Delia Ketchum… She was dead.

* * *

Millions of miles away, a brunette with mole brown eyes felt her heart skip a beat. She had a very uneasy feeling, like something was wrong back at home. She had no idea how spot on she was. Leaf Ketchum and Gary Oak were going on a journey to a place called the Ardennes Forest; Ash Ketchum's death place, but Leaf did not know that neither Gary. They were flying in a helicopter, and dropped off at the forest.

"Alright," Gary said as he grabbed his backpack. "Let's start searching."

"For what?" Leaf asked.

"Evidence."

"Of?"

"A bear attack. My grandfather sent me to search for forensic and tangible evidence."

"What was the bear attack?"

"Apparently a really young man was mauled by a bear, but according to the autopsy, other injuries were sustained before he was killed. Actually, they're unsure about the ID of the young man since they haven't found real evidence that it's him, just his wallet and driver's license."

"Is that why we're here? To find more concrete evidence?"

"Yeah, we also need more proof that it's him. His body was so ripped up that it wasn't identifiable, but we assume it's him because of the driver's license and wallet."

"Why don't they just take a blood test?"

"They already did. They can't really identify it because it apparently belongs to an unknown donor, and they said the young man's medical records are lost. So, here we are."

"Okay then," Leaf sighed.

They walked and walked for miles, only to end up finding…nothing. At twilight, they decided to camp. Of course, Leaf did not want any misinterpretations, and slept twenty feet away from Gary.

"Aww Leafy, why you are you so far away?" Gary teased. His response from her was a deathly glare, and he smirked. Leaf found a comfortable spot in a clearing, and with a large boulder at her left. Fixing her sleeping bag and lying down in it, she tucked herself in. She looked up at the stars, they were positively gorgeous tonight. She then turned to lay on her left and faced the boulder. She realized the boulder was an odd color that the stars illuminated; it's colors were different than the others. She couldn't exactly see what color it was, just that it was unusual. So she reached out and touched it. It was slimy and wet. She put her whole hand on it, and felt the boulder. She then smelled something familiar coming off the boulder; removed her now wet and slimy hand, and sniffed the residue on her hand. It reminded her of the one time she was swinging at a playground, and someone pushed her off—making her go face forward and bruise her nose, and a certain smell she knew was in her nostrils. Blood. This boulder was covered in blood.

Leaf screamed and jumped away from the boulder. Gary rushed over and asked what was wrong.

"T-T-That rock is c-covered in bl-blood," she shakily said, pointing at the stone. Gary grabbed a flashlight and turned it on, aiming it at the rock. She was right. It was smothered in ichor. That much blood almost made Gary sick, but he didn't throw up, realizing this could be evidence they need. They could take the blood and test it to see if it matched the mystery donor.

Gary took out a swatch and was about to sample the blood.

"Wait!" a quite familiar voice shouted form behind. Gary and Leaf shot their heads around to see who it was, only to be astounded…

* * *

"Okay, this is the back-up house," Lyra huffed as she, Silver, and May finally got to the new location. They were approximately sixty miles away from the old location, and Drew and Brendan. Silver unlocked the new cottage and inside it was the exact same as the old one, except no bookcase and it was wide. At the end of the right side, there was a small bed with a desk at the end of it. Lyra brought May over to it, and tied May's ankle to one of the legs of the bed. May still had no idea what as going on, but there was now a window! She didn't care as long as she got some sunlight.

She was slowly waiting everyday. For what? Brendan, of course. The person she loves, who's child she's carrying, and the person she's positive she wants to spend the rest of her life with. She didn't want anyone else. Drew Hayden? He was not a problem if he came back, she was sure of it. But what was this feeling she had? If she saw him again, she would not know how to react. She's established her true thoughts, so why does this sickening feeling overwhelm her every time she thinks of him? Her palms sweat, her knees become weak, she loses feeling in her legs, and becomes nauseated. Was…was this fear or was it…guilt? No, why would she be guilty or fearful? She loves Brendan with all her heart. She's certain.

Brendan and Drew were relatively gaining on them. Like they both thought, they had some kind of trail to lead them. Brendan, on the other hand, had absolutely no idea May was carrying his child. Even if he did, he would not be able to recall the night it could have happened, except for that one night…

May had been very depressed, and this caused Brendan to worry. He decided he would cheer her up with a surprise date. He dressed up in a white tuxedo, holding a white rose, and awaited for May to come home to her apartment. May came home from work and was actually pleasantly surprised by him. Brendan opened May's apartment door for her, and her apartment held a round table with a candlelight dinner. After dinner, Brendan was starting to leave when May grabbed him and told him to never leave her. They didn't things were going to go that far, though.

But Brendan still never suspected it. May had been missing for five months now. If she was pregnant, she should have started showing. And she did. Drew still had the journal, also unaware of May's pregnancy. He still had not read all of the journal entries and the current one. Most of the time, Brendan's and Drew's conversations were in silence. No one spoke, and things were always tense since they were so close to finding May. And this time, they did.

As they were walking, another cottage came into the distance. They were positive it held May.

Silver, who was on top of the roof watching for unwanted visitors, saw the boys coming. He jumped down and told Lyra and May to leave, that he would take care of the visitors. May had no idea who the visitors were, but when she and Lyra burst out through the door, they kept running. Brendan and Drew caught glimpses of Lyra and May running away into the woods; Brendan tried calling out to her, but she didn't hear. While standing in front of them, was an annoyed Silver. Brendan and Drew switched their attention to Silver, and now wondered what was going to happen. Without a moment's notice, Brendan started running for Lyra and May, and Silver went after him.

Drew, he was frozen. He just stood there, not knowing wether following was right. So, he opened the cottage and inspected it.

Meanwhile, Silver was running after Brendan, who was running after May and Lyra. Lyra noticed Brendan gaining on her and May. May did not know who was chasing them, but when Lyra screamed at her: "go! I'll catch up later! Go!"

May kept running and running. She didn't turn back, and heeded Lyra's words.

Brendan was now running after Lyra, who was leading him away from May. He kept running after Lyra, and Silver gained on Brendan. Lyra was going through an adrenaline rush. Her speed was increasing and she was now sprinting faster than ever before. She kept running through the trees and bushes, not knowing where she was going anymore. All she knew was that Brendan was in her heels. Still racing, she accidentally ran off a cliff…

Brendan saw this, and abruptly stopped, Silver stopped right behind him. Silver tried processing what just happened. Lyra jumped off the cliff. She went off a cliff. He peered down, he couldn't see the bottom. Lyra was…dead. All Silver's emotions were jumbled. He turned to the one person to blame for the death of his partner. Brendan. Brendan saw the pain and anger in Silver's eyes, and rigidly stepped back. Silver quickly took out a blade and struck Brendan with it. Sharp pain was engulfing Brendan's insides, and blood immediately started to come out through his mouth and his large injury. He drops to the floor, and lies there with blood pooling out.

Silver, realizing what he just did because he was blinded by his anger, stepped away, and could not believe what he just did. He kept stepping away, put his hand to his disgusted face, and from this scene. He had just killed a man. How could he? He promised he would never be the man his father was, this was horrible. He would leave and never let anyone see him again. And Brendan laid there, blood still coming out, he closed his eyes, and the last words he muttered, "Drew… May… Charlotte…"

Who was Charlotte? Did Brendan know already…? Know what?

Back at the cottage, Drew sat there on May's old bed, and opened the journal. The second he glanced at the current entry, he dropped the journal to the floor and rushed out the cottage. The journal fell to the floor, open on the current page.

Drew rushed and sprinted in the forest, looking for everyone. Then…he found Brendan. Brendan's dead body almost caused Drew to lose his mind. How…how could this have happened? He knelt down next to Brendan's limp body, and reach into his pocket. He pulled out May's red bandana, and placed it in Brendan's hands. How could he have let this happen? He should have gone with Brendan. "I promise. I promise to protect May now…" Drew said as he slowly walked away, but started up running again. He searched more frantically this time. Where was she? He needed to find her now. Drew then tripped on a tree root, and fell through a bush. There, a young woman with sapphire eyes and auburn hair turned around. Drew stood up, and looked at her.

"May…"

_"Dear Journal, _

_I found out I'm pregnant. _

_~May" _

* * *

**A/N: **Oh God…I feel so horrible. I killed Delia, Lyra, and Brendan… *GASP* who is it who stopped Gary and Leaf?! What is going to be May's reaction to Drew?! Poo poo poo, I win. »:D Oh yes, who is Charlotte as well? Mwuahahaha! I win, I win, I win! I still hate you Lex, but whatever. I'm torturing you with all these cliffies! LOL, and yes, I was not able once again to check for errors. There are bound to be quite a lot I am sure. So don't blame me for typos! And omg, I almost got to 3,000 words! :D Sadly, this story is gonna end soon, so yeah. :\ Also, I would LOVE it if you did the poll on my profile! :D

**Review Pwease! **


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: **To the guest reviewer: AWWWWW! I'M GLAD YOU LIKED IT! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I now declare the last chapter a birthday present to you! :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokémon

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

After Leaf and Gary had left Maplewood, Tessa had spent a lot of time alone. Delia had died, Leaf was gone, Ash was dead, May was missing, Brendan and Drew were looking for her, Mr. Birch had suddenly been absent from the town, and she just received word that her younger brother was now engaged. Her family moved away from Maplewood after Tessa turned eighteen, but she stayed behind because Ash had already proposed to her by then. Her life was just a total wreck right now. She felt even worse for Dawn, since Dawn had to plan her wedding in the midst of all this chaos.

Tessa was in charge of Delia's funeral along with Johanna. In Nick's point of view, there was only one way to put this whole situation: depressing. Since Tessa was "going" to be Delia's daughter in-law, she was given the privilege to read her will, because none of her children were present. But, it seemed Delia already suspected her children were not going to be present seeing that her will was written a week before she died, the same week that Leaf left with Gary. Tessa sat on Johanna's porch, in a green rocking bench. It creaked as she went back and forth, cradling the letter of the will in her palms. She stared at it, her fingers trembling at she lifted up the flap of the envelope. She slid the piece of paper out, and slowly grabbed hold of it with her fingertips.

She read it carefully.

_Dear Tessa, _

_The first portion of this will is for you, the next page is for Leaf to read when she comes home. _

_I just want to say thank you. You have taken care of Ash and looked out for Leaf for all the years I have known you. I also apologize for all the turmoil must be going through. I realize that you must be in so much pain, thinking, "how could I ever tell Leaf when she comes back?" Well, that is what the next page of this will is for, it's for Leaf, and for her to read. I also apologize for Leaf's impudence. When you both were in high school, your hearts were for the same boy. And Leaf was sly and took her time in the hospital to her advantage. I'm sure by now that she has asked for forgiveness, but I should at least say I am sorry since I am her mother. My son, Ash, is now departed as am I. You were engaged to him, and I feel that I may know how you are feeling. Mr. Ketchum, he was never married to me. He was not my husband. We were supposed to be married and I loved him with all my heart, but he loved another woman and married her. She died after giving birth to Ash and Leaf. Yes, you heard me correctly, I am not Ash's and Leaf's real mother. I'm sure you are wondering where Mr. Ketchum is, I have no idea. The reason Ash and Leaf are under my care is because Mr. Ketchum, his real name is Dylan Ketchum, disappeared after Ash and Leaf were born. _

_Words cannot describe the desolation I endured for Leaf and Ash, but I do want to tell you one more thing. Thank you. Thank you so much. But now, I think you should be with the real person you have always loved. I think you have played a trick on your heart to believe you loved Ash. Ash was there when you were hurting, so you believed he was the one for you. Just because someone is able to bandage the damage done to your heart, does not mean it was healed; and let me say this: love when you are ready, not when you are lonely. I know it is a hard thing to do, but it is life. I know you'll make the right choice after you've thought about it. _

_~Delia_

Tears, hot clear tears cascading her cheeks, and dripping from her chin. Her shoulders were quivering, and her weeping cries were heard by none except for a figure watching her from the front porch window. Seeing her cry hurt him bad. And he thought again, he was one of those people who made her cry like that. How could he…how could he have ever done such a thing to her? He had never felt about a girl this way before, not even about Leaf. He stood up, and came out the front door looking at Tessa as he caught the attention of the crying girl.

Tessa looked up, water rolling down, "Nick."

"Hey," he said as he took the seat next to her.

"What do you want?" she asked brashly.

"Woah, just calm down. I'm sure you probably hate me, but I would like to think we're still friends here. You've been going through horrible things—Ash died, then Delia died, Leaf left, May is missing, but look on the bright side, Dawn is engaged!"

"How in the world can you bring yourself to smile like that? People _died. _People you were friends with _died." _

"You have to do these things, you have to endure them for the people you love. I'm positive Ash, of all people, doesn't want to see the girl he loves crying. I know I don't." And having said that, Nick grabbed Tessa's hand, and looked her in the eyes.

Tessa knew what he was implying, especially by the way he was talking and his eyes. She was alarmed. Nick loved her? No. Absolutely not. She turned away from him and pulled her hand away.

_"Love when you're ready, not when you're lonely." _Tessa thought.

Just then, Dawn came bursting out the front door, interrupting the moment between Tessa and Nick.

"Tessa!" Dawn said oddly, but cheerfully. "I have amazing news!"

"What?" Nick and Tessa said in unison.

"Tessa! You could walk again!"

* * *

_Previously in Chapter Eleven: _

_"T-T-That rock is c-covered in bl-blood," she shakily said, pointing at the stone. Gary grabbed a flashlight and turned it on, aiming it at the rock. She was right. It was smothered in ichor. That much blood almost made Gary sick, but he didn't throw up, realizing this could be evidence they need. They could take the blood and test it to see if it matched the mystery donor. _

_Gary took out a swatch and was about to sample the blood. _

_"Wait!" a quite familiar voice shouted form behind. Gary and Leaf shot their heads around to see who it was, only to be astounded… _

_Presently..._

Gary and Leaf shot their heads around to look at the unexpected company. Gary was confused by the sight of the person while Leaf had no idea what to be. Confused, angry, upset, or happy? This was so odd. He was supposed to be dead. Yet, standing right before she and Gary, was none other than her brother, Ash Ketchum…or what she thought to be him. The man standing before them was too dirty looking to be Ash. He grew a short beard and his clothes were torn and tattered, and covered in… dried blood? Leaf slowly, but shakily, stood up from her kneeling position. Rising up to equal footing of the person, she let her voice slip.

"A-Ash…?" She asked, her voice faltering.

The seemingly young man looked at the girl closer, very confused. Leaf looked closer, "wait a minute…" Leaf said. "Ash has black eyes…not scarlet…"

"Ash?" the seemingly identical young man croaked.

"Your name isn't Ash?" Leaf asked.

"No, it's Red."

"Oh." Leaf's voice became depressive, and her hopes were now shattered. How could she think that her brother was alive? He was dead, never to return. How stupid of her. Leaf slowly started to shake her head, small tears forming above her pained smile. She fell to her knees. Gary looked at her and noticed she was about to start bawling her eyes out. He quickly knelt down next to her and put his arms around her—Red completely puzzled by the situation.

Gary looked up at him, "do you have anywhere we can stay?"

"Uhm, yeah. My house isn't far from here." Red turned and motioned them to follow. Gary decided to pick Leaf up, bridal style, much to her chagrin. He claimed that she was "too emotionally distressed" to walk. After about a mile, a small pale yellow house came into sight. At the front door, Red opened it to reveal a small living room at the right, and on the left was a dainty kitchen. In between these two was a stairway. Gary was still carrying Leaf, and Red went into the kitchen to get them refreshments.

"If you want, I have two guest rooms. One is actually being preoccupied by another I took in, so you two can share the second room." Red explained.

Gary looked down at her in his arms, and smirked. Leaf blushed deep red, she didn't like the look in his eyes. Gary bent his head over to Leaf's ear, "we're sharing a room, Leafy," he hissed in her ear.

Leaf bit her lip and shouted at Red, "DOES THIS ROOM HAVE TWO BEDS?!" Her face was as red as a tomato now.

"No, there isn't." Red chuckled uneasily. "I'm sorry, I guess you'll have to share a bed, or at least, one of you could sleep on the floor."

"You're sleeping on the floor!" Leaf commanded him. But Gary smirked at her and then winked.

"Well, I'll show you the room now. It's pretty late, I'll have breakfast for you guys in the morning." Red said, having them follow him up the stairs. They came to a short hallway with a blue rug going up it. There were four doors. One at the end of the hall, one on the left side, and two on the right.

"The one on the left is the other guest room that's being used right now, the room at the end is mine, this room is the bathroom, and this room is your room," Red explained.

Then Leaf asked pointing at the other guest room, "who is in there?"

"Oh, it's some guy I picked up. He's been unconscious for the last few days, so I've just been keeping an eye on him."

"Why are you so dirty? And why are your clothes all torn up?" Gary asked.

"Well, I farm," Red answered, pointing at one of the hallways windows. Gary and Leaf looked through it and saw crops, gardens, vineyards, etc. They looked back at him, but then Leaf noticed he had dried blood on parts of his clothes. She was going to ask, but Red said goodnight already. Gary and Leaf proceeded to their room, where Leaf was afraid to close to the door. When Gary did, Leaf stood stiff. Gary turned around from the door, smirking. Leaf's eyes darted at all different angles, and she slowly backed up as Gary walked forward. She was now trapped in a corner after they played their game of cat and mouse.

"Now Gary," Leaf started. "You _seriously aren't _going to try anything, _right?" _

"Yep," he sighed. He went straight to the bed and grabbed a pillow. He threw it to the floor and looked in the closet for covers. "I was just messing with you." He winked at her.

Leaf glared daggers at him and jumped into the seemingly large bed. She tucked herself in, and immediately turned off the lights, not caring wether Gary could see or not since he hadn't fixed his bed on the floor. "Goodnight!" She sneered.

_The Next Morning… _

Leaf stirred in her sleep that morning. She turned from side to side, and groaned with every move. In her last stir, she moved to lay on her left side (as she was sleeping on the left side of the bed), and groggily moaned as she slowly opened her eyes. At the sight in front of her, her eyes widened.

"Good morning Leafy," Gary smirked as he laid right next to her.

Leaf sprung up, screaming, "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

Gary frowned, both at her language and reaction. "What? Every girl would love waking up to my face." He smirked.

"Please, I am _not every _girl."

"Yeah, you're rude, weird, and strange."

Leaf was actually hurt by his words, even though she knew he was just being sarcastic. She turned away from him. Gary grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to the bed with him. He lured her down to him and laid her head on his chest, for her to hear his beating heart. It was calm, and his chest was comfortable. "You're also beautiful, funny, smart, and the girl I happen to want to give the world to."

Leaf smiled and let Gary hold her. After a while though, they had to separate and Leaf exited the room into the hallway. She closed the door behind her.

"Leaf?" a voice from behind said.

Leaf turned around, and her eyes widened. "ASH!" she exclaimed, knowing for certain that it was him because his eyes were black, not scarlet like Red's.

* * *

**A/N: **So…yeah… BE HAPPY! This flipping story is supposed to be on hold, yet I was able to pull this chapter out of my ***! XD Oh yes, thank One Direction as well, since I was listening to them the entire time. I think they're better to listen to than Taylor Swift. Yeah, yeah, I know it's short! :P And yes, Ash IS alive. I'm sure a lot of you already knew that xP but he wasn't the one to stop them, it was Red! So do you know what that means?! OMG SPECIALSHIPPING IS GONNA BE IN THIS STORY! CRAP YESS! I LOVE YOU YELLOW AND RED! XDDD

**Review Pwease!**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Mmmhhmmhm this story…it is odd, very odd, now that I think about it. I throw way too much of my crazy stupidity in here. Uh, well, I just hope my next multi-fic isn't as…crazy as this one. But ya never know? XD

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokémon

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen **

* * *

Leaf's eyes bulged at the sight in front of her. No…it could _not _be him. She was sure of it. But her eyes were lying to her, weren't they? She blinked.

"Ash…?"

"Leaf?"

Silence.

"Y-You're alive?" Leaf stammered. She was trembling. The 'dead' was standing right in front of her.

…

She cracked.

…

Her teeth clenched and her eyes were engulfed in flames. She looked up at Ash, who was happy to see her. Seeing the anger in Leaf's eyes, his joyous expression vanished and he backed up.

"You asshole!" Leaf screamed. "I will hate you forever!"

...

"How could you?!"

...

"You didn't say anything!"

...

"You could have send word that you were alive!"

...

"I will hate you forever!"

Leaf yelled one last time at the boy, and then ran down the hallway, down the stairs, and running outside.

* * *

_Previously in Chapter Eleven: _

_Where was she? He needed to find her now. Drew then tripped on a tree root, and fell through a bush. There, a young woman with sapphire eyes and auburn hair turned around. Drew stood up, and looked at her. _

_"May…" _

_Presently… _

Large blue orbs stared straight back into emeralds. It was silent. How long were they going to stand like this? May's legs started to shake while Drew stood firm. She was not going to admit to remembering. It was seven years ago when he left her. He _left _her. he told her he was not going to come back, yet here is was. Bullshit. How could he do this to her?! It was mental. He would have no way of knowing the kind of pain she went through, all the suffering. It took her a very long time to fully devote herself to Brendan. Brendan. Where was he? If _Drew_ was here, Brendan, her fiancé, should be too. Brendan loves her, like she loves him, so he would most definitely come to save her. Definitely.

Definite wasn't good enough, apparently. All of Drew's body language up to his eyes rattled May. It made her vey uneasy. Something bad happened, she just knew it. And Brendan's death wasn't the only one she had not heard of yet. Delia, Lyra, and Ash…she had not heard of any of them. Her heart was becoming heavier with every beat but it's pace was growing faster. Then, she felt a hard kick. The baby inside her felt the uneasiness she was feeling. She pressed her hand to her stomach, feeling the child's foot. She was only five months pregnant now, carrying Brendan's child. May could not wait to tell Brendan the news, but then again, where was he?

Brendan. Brendan. Brendan. It was all that was running through her mind. She didn't care that her old high school love was standing right before her, she was only worried about Brendan. It was Drew's body language that made her think something bad happened.

She swallowed, her saliva trying to moisten her dry throat while a single drop of sweat dropped from her temple. May looked at the male before nodding.

"…I can handle it, what's the bad news?" May broke the silence, keeping a hand to her stomach.

Drew looked at the hand on May's stomach. His eyes flashed wide, she was pregnant. He just realized that. So, Brendan knocked up the girl he loves? If he wasn't already dead, Drew would have killed him by now. But considering the seriousness of the situation, Drew suppressed the smirk he wanted to share. It was a smirk of approval. Yes, Brendan did get May pregnant, but he approved, especially since Brendan died and loved May as much as he did.

Drew looked back into the two sapphires that were May's eyes, and replied, "I don't think you can handle it."

May was taken aback by this. How could she not handle it? This made her heart race faster. "Please, tell me!" May begged.

She paused. She felt like she was sixteen again for some odd reason. It seemed…natural. She closed her eyes and reminisced the moments she had with Drew. It always felt natural with Drew. Nothing was forced, no smiles were faked, and laughs were real. Her muscles relaxed and she breathed calmly.

May opened her eyes and looked at the young man. "Drew…" she started softly. "Please tell me, what happened?"

"…Brendan died." Drew spoke.

_What…? _May thought.

She suddenly felt sick. It was like the earth was shaking underneath her, but it wasn't.

_No…no…no…he cannot be dead…no… _

_Why? J-Just no…why? No…Brendan…? _

She blacked out.

* * *

Leaf kept running. She had to have been about three miles away from Ash, Gary, and Red now. No far, but she was going somewhere. Why the hell didn't Ash send letters or anything?! He's _alive!_ If Tessa found out, she would be unbelievably happy! But then again, it was so asshole to not say anything. She and Tessa thought he was dead for more than three months. That was wrong and it pissed the hell out of Leaf.

Leaf slowed once another house came into sight. Actually, another farm like Red's. It started raining, and Leaf hated rain, so she walked up the the house. Knocking on the door, she shook some of the water on her clothes off. The door was answered by a small young woman with pure golden hair which was in a ponytail. The girl smiled at Leaf, and cocked her head to the side.

"How may I help you, miss?" the girl asked Leaf.

"Uhm…could I dry off here, please? I promise I'll leave right after the rain clears!"

The girl softly laughed. "It's alright! You can spend the night if you wish! My sister and I are very kind to people like you."

The girl opened the door wider and Leaf walked in. The house was laid out exactly like Red's. The living room was to the left and the kitchen to the right with the stairs to the second floor in the middle wall. On the blue living room couch laid a girl with red-orangish hair which was in a side-ponytail. She was watching television then noticed Leaf.

"Well, it's been a while since we've had a stranger pulled in by the weather! Hope you get warmed up!" the red-head cheerfully exclaimed at Leaf.

Leaf nodded, and the other girl who answered the door was in the kitchen preparing hot cocoa.

"By the way, I'm Leaf," she introduced herself.

"Ah, well, I'm Misty and that over there in the kitchen is Yellow, my sister."

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, uhm…I know this chapter is short, but I couldn't do anything about it and uh….I'mthinkingaboutdiscontinuingthisstory… I didn't read over it, so I'll edit it in the morning. It's 1 am right now…I'll read over it and edit it in the morning.

Also, sorry bout the language, I kinda went a little overboard with that…hehehe.

Uhm, anyways, it's been a real long while since I last updated. I've been really busy with school and one of my family friends is getting married so... Another one of the reasons I haven't written is because I've been going through one hell of a block. You have no idea. **_Nothing_**was working. I literally pulled this chapter out of nowhere.


End file.
